


Helping Hands

by Miya_Morana



Series: Helping Hands [1]
Category: Good Omens - Gaiman & Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Castiel, dear, are you and Dean... are you and Dean not doing it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hands

Castiel is sitting in his brother's living room, a cup of tea in his hand. He's looking at the black beverage, a bit unsure of what to do with it. Aziraphale is smiling at him from over his own cup, that he seems to really enjoy. Warily, Castiel lifts the cup to his mouth and tips his lips in the black tea. He lets the hot beverage swirl in his mouth a bit before swallowing.

"This is good," he says, and there's a touch of surprise in his voice.

"Of course it is!" Aziraphale chimes. "It's the best Darjeeling this century has produced." His grin is contagious and Castiel finds himself smiling in his cup as he takes another sip. The angel looks around him with curiosity. There seems to be an excessive quantity of plants in Aziraphale's apartment, and they all appear to be greener than indoors plants ever should.

Aziraphale follows his gaze. "Oh, these are Crowley's," he says with a hint of pride. "He has a gift with plants. Doesn't let me go near them though, he's afraid I might do something _nice_ to them and that the shock would kill them." He huffs amusement, like this is some sort of private joke Castiel can't quite grasp.

Castiel keeps silent, watching his brother and the fondness that appeared in his eyes when he mentioned the demon he lives with. Aziraphale just sips more of his tea, waiting patiently for Castiel to ask whatever it is he came by to ask. Angels can be very patient.

"Why did you choose to stay on Earth with him when Father recalled us all to Heaven?" Castel's voice is carefully devoid of any kind of emotion.

"Why did you choose to stay on Earth with that Winchester boy?" Aziraphale answered with a raised eyebrow. Castiel looks away, and Aziraphale catches a glimpse of uncertainty in his brother's eyes. He sighs, sets the teacup on the small table.

"Crowley and I, we've spent so much time together. We've been down here almost from the beginning you know? I feel closer to him than to any of our brothers." Aziraphale's smile turns into a sort of smirk that Castiel thinks he's picked up from the demon, and adds: "And of course, there's the amazing sex, let's not forget that."

When tea ends up the wrong way down his throat and up his nose, he finds the whole drinking experience much less pleasant. "The sex?" he croaks, his voice dry.

"Well of course!" Aziraphale chimes. "I mean, I'm sure Dean's good in bed but Crowley's had millennia to work on his technique and let me tell you... Castiel?" Castiel's shyly looking away again, cheeks turning an interesting shade of pink, and Aziraphale can't help but think it's adorable.

"Castiel, dear, are you and Dean... are you and Dean _not doing it_?" Neither of them hears the door open, or notice the demon stepping into the living room.

"I..." Castiel swallows around the lump in his throat. "I wouldn't know how," he whispers.

Aziraphale just stares.

"What are you two lovely angels talking about?" Crowley's voice is light and just a little bit curious.

Aziraphale looks up at him with a soft smile. "It seems my brother here is still a virgin and wouldn't know what to do were he to end up in bed with his beloved human."

"Aziraphale!" Castiel's voice is strangled and slightly offended. He looks mortified.

"Is that so, now?" Crowley asks with a leer, walking behind Castiel's chair. His hand falls on Castiel's shoulder, and as the angel doesn't react, he slides it downwards on Castiel's chest. "Maybe we could teach him, angel?" the demon breathes against Castiel's neck, looking at Aziraphale who smiles softly.

Aziraphale gets up and slowly walks towards them, giving Castiel plenty of time to put a stop to this before it goes too far. But Castiel just looks at him with his expectant, curious, blue eyes. Aziraphale takes the teacup from the other angel's hands and sets it on the table.

Then he sits down in Castiel's lap, straddling his thighs. "Would you like that?" he asks seriously. "Do you want us to show you what to do?"

Castiel swallows, an unnecessary and so _human_ gesture Aziraphale's sure for a moment there that his brother is about to say no. But then he nods, hesitantly putting a hand on Aziraphale's hip, and the angel smiles, leans in to press their mouths together.

Castiel parts his lips to let him in and Aziraphale takes the hint, licks the inside of Castiel's mouth. From the corner of his eyes he can see Crowley, who's busy kissing Castiel's jaw. The demon's hands are loosening Castiel's tie.

Castiel's moaning softly under their attention. His hand slides to the small of Aziraphale's back. This is going to be an interesting afternoon.


End file.
